


Without Fail

by inkandpaperhowl



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpaperhowl/pseuds/inkandpaperhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian’s window was always open. One day, it closed. And it remained closed. 1.7, 2.13 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Fail

**Without Fail**

The window was always open. It had been open since she was seven and he was nine. He would give his low whistle, and she would come, she would always come to the window. Without fail.

They had shared their first kiss across that open window. He had sat on that windowsill and held her as she cried for the death of her mother. It was from that window he had told her of his decision to join the Crusade. And she had promised that it would always be open. She would wait for him to return, and the window would be open. Without fail.

The window was still open, but this time, he did not whistle. He climbed to the exposed beam, listening with horror at Gisborne's accusations, knowing they were true. His fingers brushed hers as he laid the necklace in her hand, and his breath caught when Gisborne revealed that none of it mattered. But even as she renounced her previous betrothal to him, as she claimed she despised him, he knew she was lying, because the window was still open, and he was there. Without fail.

"Will you marry me?" Fateful words. What answer could she give, but the single word: "Yes." And he knew the true meaning of heartbreak. And her eyes filled with tears she could never let fall, and she whispered her apology into the wind. And slowly, the window shut. He remained outside that window for some time, waiting for it to open again, for it all to be a mistake. But the window stayed shut. Without fail.

It was looking up at that closed window after returning from the Holy Land a second time, after losing her, that he had a terrible realization. The window would never open again. Without fail.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I realized that Marian's house burned to the ground at the beginning of season 2... having not seen s2 in a while, I had completely forgotten about that. Sorry. But I can't come up with a better way to end this story and keep it at exactly 300 words... So it's going to stay like this, and a brief memory lapse is necessary to read the last paragraph. So sorry about that, and I hope you enjoyed it despite the slight mistake!


End file.
